


A Based Proposition

by Neo_Naughtager



Series: Liquid Gold and Solid Tears [1]
Category: Jroleplay (The Centricide Webseries Roleplay), The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Cursed, Gross, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, No Sex, Rewrite, Slight Dom/Sub, Unreliable Narrator, Watersports, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, dumpster diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Naughtager/pseuds/Neo_Naughtager
Summary: Anpac and AnNih out dumpster diving, what's gonna happen?In which I rewrite an old crack fic but make it Centricide as I rethink my life choices.
Relationships: Anarchist Polycule, Anarcho-Pacifist/Insurrectionary Anarchist
Series: Liquid Gold and Solid Tears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926982
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	A Based Proposition

"C'mon ‘Pac! Hurry up with it, will ya?" The nihilist huffs with a slight tone of indignation. The pacifist he addresses was knee-deep in a dumpster, rummaging around for God know what. They were supposed to be out shoplifting- something AnNih knew he'd most likely be doing the most of. And he was pretty alright with that, but when Anpac insisted on halting their trip because he saw something shiny in there, it made AnNih more eager to get the hell out of here. He loved dumpster diving as much as the next anarchist, but he had things to do- like steal Marena a new bow. Ah, how he loved that crowbar...

"I'm almost done, I promise!” Anpac calls through the sounds of rustling plastic. "Five more minutes."

The wind picks up just the slightest bit, and AnNih huffs, pulling his jacket tight to his skin. Leaning against the side of the dumpster, he sighs. Fuck, he was tired. More-than-usual tired. Maybe he should have had a quick bit of coke before they left if he knew they were going to be out so long. He idly swings Marena around, whistling lowly as his mind wanders. But soon enough he was drawn from his thoughts when Anpac called out to him.

"Hey! U-uh...Come check this out!" He stutters quietly, waving around a small packet.

When the nihilist leaned close to see what he held, he scoffed. "Hell is that supposed to be?"

"It's a seed packet, Mr. Know-It-All~.” The pacifist huffs. “Maybe there's something nice in it… Can’t tell what sort of plant it’d be, though. Toss it in my bag, will ya please?" Anpac coughs a little, taking a deep breath and handing the seeds off to the nihilist before he dives right back in.

With an eye roll and a smirk, AnNih shoves the packet into the bag, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Make it quick… I gotta take a piss…" He mumbles.

"Don't wait up on me for that. Just let loose wherever ya please." The pacifist turned to humming a small tune, oblivious to the impact of what he just said.

"What- are you telling me to just whip it out and piss behind this store?" AnNih looked at him as if he said something crazy. "What if somebody-"

"You can 'what if' a lot of things but at the end of the day, it is or it isn't." Anpac peeked his head out of the dumpster, interrupting the chaos inspired tangent the nihilist was set to go on. "So you perhaps have two choices- quiet your pretty mouth down so i can concentrate on finishing up in here, or just go and piss already."

AnNih pauses. "Fucking hell…" he mutters, turning his face a little bit. It wasn't as if he was cock shy, far from it. And he wasn't in any way against pissing outdoors- especially not on a business. It was just… different when Anpac was around. Everything was different with Anpac around. The pacifist had his way of flustering the insurrectionary, and he knew the moment he swung it out, Anpac would say something and inadvertently make things awkward. So AnNih simply stands, debating on whether or not he'd do it.

"Hey! You'll never guess what I found!" Anpac called out again, banging slightly against the side of the dumpster.

"Some common fuckin’ sense?" The nihilist chuckled, smirking.

"Shut up! Hmph… No…" Anpac raises a hand with a knife in it, and AnNih has to stop himself from snatching it from him. Anpac was one to get hurt from, pretty much anything. "There's like… four or five of these in here. Perfectly fine as I can tell… You want one?"

Now, AnNih was never one to turn down free shit, especially free weapons. But something was pretty suspicious about there being just a bunch of weapons in a dumpster behind a 7/11. But he had to piss too much to think deeply on it. "No, that's- I don’t care, alright?… Look, does that mean you're done? Cause I'm really itchin to take this leak, doll."

"Pfft. You're still on about that? Look. I got an… odd proposal for you. A... proposition, if you may..." Anpac vaulted himself out of the dumpster, still holding onto one of the blades. To the nihilist's surprise, the pacifist slowly lowered himself to his knees. God, even on his knees, he was still fairly tall- Anpac’s head was just above crotch height. He looked up at AnNih with wide, begging puppy eyes. "You can just piss on- piss in my mouth if you're gonna be a baby about it."

"Piss- what??? No! No no no…" The nihilist takes a step back, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've… we've done some crazy stuff, but ‘Pac I'm not about to piss on- Not in front of my baby, ya kn- Hey, what are… what are you… HEY GIVE THAT-"

The pacifist slips the crowbar from the insurrectionary’s hand, settling Marena into his bag. “There. Now she uhm, doesn’t have to see anything.” A million curses nearly leave AnNih’s mouth, but he decides, reluctantly, to just hear him out on all of this..

“I uh, Anqueer told me that you had uhm- this kinda weird kink you were… a little shy about.” the pacifist continues. “And uh… I want you to know that there’s no reason to be all secretive and stuff about it! Like, no one in the polycule has room to judge, even if we would- which we wouldn’t. And uhm… I at least would be willing to uhm… help, with it? Anqueer told me you didn’t say anything about it because you were… embarrassed. But trust me-" Anpac gives a thoughtful glance at AnNih's crotch, softly chuckling. "You don’t have anything to be embarrassed over~"

"’Pac… Anpac that's disgusting- I would never-" He refutes, not at all eager to do this no matter what that irritating voice in the back of his head insisted. So he heard it from Anqueer? He’d deal with him eventually, the cute little fag. “Even if I  _ was  _ into it, which I’m n-”

"I think it's... not the grossest thing in the entire world… If you like it as much as he says… it must be fun!" Anpac smiles, shaking his head ever so slightly. "C'mon, AnNihkitty… you know it’s okay, I won’t even tell the rest of the polycule if you don’t want them to know...and you've been talking about punishing me  _ alllllll day _ for what I did last night… come on, it’s okay!"

_ But is it really a punishment if you're begging for it? _

AnNih couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Anpac this… depraved? His mouth watered, and… he  _ did  _ need to go pretty bad. "Ya know what? Fine, ya little ingrate… I never should have opened my mouth to that chatterbox... Little pervert…"

The pacifist made a small pleasant noise, chuckling as he watched the insurrectionary hesitantly draw his cock out, positioning himself above the kneeling human. The smile he gave him… irked AnNih to no end, but in a cute way. He was enjoying this far too much- both of them might’ve, not that the nihilist would ever admit to something like that. Usually, this sort of thing was supposed to be degrading for the one getting pissed on- the degradation was supposedly the hot part  _ allegedly _ , but this clearly wasn't the case with Anpac. He seemed perfectly content in all of this, near eager. It could have been partially the reason, but the pacifist’s smile told clearly of his pride, of how he managed to manipulate the nihilist into this whole scene. AnNih was the one getting humiliated in this situation. There was no shame on Anpac's face, but AnNih couldn't be so sure about his own. It irked him, peeved him to the highest extent but… To some degree it was… arousing. The illusion of power he held over him, the hint of him not being in control of it all... No, he  _ shouldn't  _ be thinking about it like that. Though the thought of the kind pacifist holding figurative- or maybe literal- ropes around him… Fuck there he goes again, this shit was even more degenerate than he was used to.

Just for making him think such thoughts, when AnNih finally relaxes a bit, he aims for Anpac's eye. 

"Ow! Watch where you're spraying that thing!" The pacifist whines.

"Hey, weren't you the one who wanted to get pissed on in the first place?" AnNih growls back.

"...Touché… But you were into it first~"

The built up release he feels was… pleasant, as pleasant as it usually would be. But being subjected to Anpac's gaze gives the insurrectionary… a feeling he can't name. Anpac opened his mouth, at first the nihilist assumes to speak, but then it becomes clear. He wanted AnNih to piss in his mouth. Fuck. Fuck, shit, this is so damn weird! But… something in him makes him comply, and he adjusts his dick so the stream enters Anpac's mouth.

He watched the pacifist's face turn from shock to a pleasant smile. Then he watched in fear and a bit of delight as Anpac started to gargle his piss. Oh Gender Nonconforming God, what the fuck was this? And why did it-  _ totally not turn AnNih on? _ ...The pacifist alternates between gulping down mouthfuls of the stuff and frothing it in his mouth. It was… a sight to behold.

Eventually the stream slows, then stops. As AnNih went to shake the last of the piss from his dick, Anpac quickly grips his cock, licking the drops off of the tip.

"There… are ya… are ya satisfied, ya lil’ weirdo?" The insurrectionary grunts, trying to keep the embarrassing noises that threatened to slip out at bay. He… was **_~~ever so slightly enjoying~~ _ ** pretty undecided on the whole thing- but he guesses it was...nice, in a way.

Anpac shakes his head, and AnNih can clearly see the residual piss dripping down his face. He opens his mouth to comment on it, but is shocked when the pacifist rockets off the ground, grabbing him by the hair and kissing him. Deeply. When they finally part, AnNih gasped for air, wiping his mouth.

"See? Isn’t it much better to be honest with yourself?~" The pacifist purrs. 

AnNih was still mostly in shock from the whole ordeal. He could practically feel the lust radiating off of the pacifist, and it made him ever so slightly weak in the knees. He tucks his dick back in his pants, ignoring it's pleading throbs. "That… was something…" He mutters.

"Uhm, maybe something nice?" Anpac chuckles, smiling wide as he rose to his feet.

AnNih sighs, refusing to answer.


End file.
